Toby
by swingdancer23
Summary: 100 drabble challenge with Toby as my subject! Thanks to HarvestMoonAddict *now Regardless1604* for posting the challenge. Enjoy!
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

* * *

><p>Hello. I'm Toby. I guess swingdancer23 is doing a challenge about me; 100 drabbles about a certain person, and she picked me. My life isn't too exciting, but I guess it's nice she did that. I should probably tell you about myself. I have silver hair, squinty green eyes, and I wear baggy pants and a striped shirt with flip flops. I love to take naps and fish all day. Uncle Ozzie says I'm lazy because of these things, and that I'll have no future if I keep it up. I don't think that's true. Okay, time's up. See you!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. Toby needs some more luv XD I'm excited to start this challenge, created by HarvestMoonAddict! There are other excellent (and brave) challenge-takers out there, and so I hope all of us achieve our goals! I was debating between Toby and Denny, but decided Toby needed a little more love :)<strong>

**Hope you liked it, and please let me know what you think!**

**~swingdancer23**


	2. River

**River**

* * *

><p>I'm relaxing beside the river, listening to the water pass over rocks and flow so effortlessly. I watch the fish swim with the river, wondering if they ever rest. The water is so crisp and clear and clean; not polluted by chemicals or whatever the city water is usually polluted with. The birds chirp in the background, and the wind gently makes its way around the island, making the leaves on the trees clatter with a quiet ballad. All of this combined soothes me, so I lean against the tree behind me and close my eyes, taking it in…<p>

…Zzz…

* * *

><p><strong>So I made a big boo-boo; I got Farm and River mixed up. Sorry about that, guys! I'm fixing it now. <strong>

**Did you like this? If so, leave a review!**


	3. Farm

**Farm**

* * *

><p>So there's a new farmer. I didn't even know this island had a farm, so it surprised me when a girl came up to me and introduced herself as, "Molly, the new farmer!" I guess I looked confused, because she told me that there had been a farm next to the little pond I fish at occasionally. I thought it was a tool shed or something. Anyways, Molly seems like a nice person. She has a cute face; big brown eyes, a little nose, and short, auburn hair. I'm glad she introduced herself; I probably would have been too shy.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Fixed! Please tell me what you think! :)<strong>


	4. Warmth

**Warmth**

* * *

><p>I was fishing at the dock when Paolo came up and sat beside me. He seemed troubled, so I asked him what was wrong.<p>

He sighed and replied, "I feel funny."

"Funny…how?" I asked.

"Chloe…she smiled at me today. It wasn't just a normal smile, it was a warm smile."

I smiled. "Wow. A smile with warmth is pretty special."

Paolo nodded solemnly, his shoulders slumped and eyes sad. Poor kid…

"She probably likes you," I added.

He immediately perked up. "Really?"

"Yes."

He smiled and took off without saying where to, but I think have a pretty good idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys :) This challenge is so fun! I'm trying to give these words a new meaning instead of the obvious. I hope I'm not straying too much! Please tell me what you think :)<strong>

**Oh, and if any of you are confused, I messed up the last two chapters, putting Farm first. Whoops! I fixed it, and if you haven't read (and hopefully reviewed!) River, I'd love if you would! :)**

**Thanks,**

**~swingdancer23**


	5. Clouds

**Clouds**

* * *

><p>"That one looks like a fish, Toby!" Molly exclaims, pointing at a fish-shaped cloud, as she sits under the shade of a tree with me.<p>

"Yeah, that does," I laugh. "Hey, look at that one!" I point to a cloud that looks like a sheep.

"Aww, it looks like Lovely!"

I smile. She names her animals after adjectives because she thinks they all have distinct personalities and their names should reflect it.

"Toby, look." She points to a heart shaped cloud. My heart stops for a second and I panic on the inside. Why did she say it like that…?

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-da! I felt the need to update before I go to the gym. What did you think? In ToTT, I'm actually naming all my animals after adjectives :p I think it's cute! Don't judge me! <strong>

**Reviews are appreciated:)**

**~swingdancer23**


	6. Bells

**Bells**

* * *

><p>I'm so humiliated…Molly and I came in the fishery today so I could change my shirt, since I got dirt all over it from fishing. I never used to do this, but since I have Molly with me, I wanted to look good, so I changed. Ozzie noticed, and when I went back to change, I overheard him talking to Molly.<p>

"Heh. He never changes twice in one day. I'm looking forward to wedding bells soon!"

Molly was silent. My eyes widened in _absolute __horror_. I quickly got dressed, grabbed Molly by the wrist, and rushed out of the fishery.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Da ringin' of da bellz. Idk what that was about :P So I wrote two of these. I settled on this one because seeing Toby lose his cool is just too funny :p I hope you liked it, and reviews are very appreciated!<strong>


	7. Love

**Love**

* * *

><p>I've never thought about love before until I met Molly. We've really been getting close in the two years she's been here; we fish together all the time, chat in my relaxation spots all around the island, and once we even took a nap together. She fell asleep while we were sitting under a tree one day, and she rested her head on my shoulder, and my head rested on hers. I couldn't really sleep, though, with Molly just under my ear. Just thinking about it makes my heart race.<p>

I guess I have to face it.

_I'm in love._

* * *

><p><strong>D'aww, Toby-kins is in love :) But, does Molly love him back?<strong>

**Review please!**


	8. Cold

**Cold**

* * *

><p>I guess my love was for nothing. I didn't know Molly and Luke were together. How could I have been so foolish? Someone like Molly can't love someone like me. It just doesn't make sense; I look like an old man, I'm boring, and my life revolves around naps and fishing. Luke is an exciting, fun-filled guy who the girls say is "hot". It makes sense Molly and Luke are together. They love life, they're funny, they're entertaining, and they're both good-looking.<p>

I feel like I was led on, but Molly isn't capable of that.

Molly isn't cold. Love is.

* * *

><p><strong>*Cue betrayal music from AWL*<strong>

***Sniffle* Sad chappie. Will things turn around for Toby? Will he find another girl? Will he always want Molly? Or will he just forget love altogether and go back to his nap-filled lifestyle?**

**Review please with your thoughts and predictions! **


	9. Coffee

**Coffee**

* * *

><p>Ozzie asks me something, sipping his daily cup of coffee.<p>

I don't understand why you would drink coffee. It contains caffeine, which keeps you awake. That works against naps; why would you ever work against a nap? Talking about naps is making me sleepy…

"Toby. Wake up. I'm talking to you," he says, taking another sip of the napper's enemy.

"It's nothing," I say. I eye his drink. Maybe I should try to be more normal. "Ozzie, can I have a cup of coffee?"

"But wouldn't that work against a nap?"

He's right. Naps are too important to give up.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Toby doesn't want to give up naps or change who he is :) <strong>

**Review please!**


	10. Gift

**Gift**

* * *

><p>I decided that just because Molly is seeing Luke doesn't mean she and I can't still be friends. So I decided to visit her, just as friends. When she opened the door, she smiled brightly and invited me inside. After chatting for a bit, I remembered my gift. I took the seashell out of my pocket and held it out for Molly to take. "This is for you," I said.<p>

"Oh, Toby! Thanks so much!" she smiled, taking my shell.

I had a better mood after that. When I left, I took a nap under my favorite tree.

_Our_ tree.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you guys think? Sorry for not updating yesterday, I've been crazy busy with school. Please review!<strong>

**I have a couple of favors to ask of you guys!**

**Check out my deviantart account; swingdancer23. deviantart. com (remove spaces). Please don't leave a comment on there or send me a note; PM me or review a story telling me what you thought.**

**Also, please check out violetfireflies' new story, Caught Clueless! She needs more reviews, badly!**

http:/www. fanfiction .net/s/7373553/1/Caught_Clueless **(remove spaces)**

**Finally, please R&R my good friend's Fictionpress (original writing) story. **http:/www. fictionpress .com/s/2950245/1/Heartless **(remove spaces). She only has a couple of reviewers and would LOVE to get response!**


	11. Fire

**Fire**

* * *

><p>Watching the fire flicker, consume, and reign in front of me, I realize how truly fragile life is. Life, like this fire, can be put out if oxygen is taken away. I'm just so glad Paolo woke me and Ozzie up before we were burned alive. I don't know what we're going to do now that our fishery is ruined. Maybe we'll have to move. Maybe we'll rebuild. Maybe we'll just stay at the Sundae Inn and work part-time. Oh well, there's no point in worrying. Life will do what it pleases. Maybe a nap will help clear our heads…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, Toby. Wanting to nap even when your home just burned down. -_- Well, it shows he's not a nervous person! That's what I love about him – he just lets life play out the way it needs and takes it easy :)<strong>

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	12. Marriage

**Marriage**

* * *

><p>As I sit in this uncomfortable suit, I glance up at Luke, who's standing at the altar in the church, waiting for his bride to come walking down the aisle. He looks nervous, excited, scared…so many emotions. I hope to experience those feelings one day. The music starts and everyone stands up. Luke's eyes widen and he smooths his jacket, anticipating the words that will change his life forever. I see a white gown appear at the church doors, while Molly, my girlfriend, squeezes my hand as she sees her sister walk to meet her fiancée at the other end.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>MWAHAHA! I did it! I surprised you guys, didn't I? *Sigh* probably not. It was probably obvious that Molly and Toby would eventually get together. -_- <strong>

**I will write flashback chapters so you guys can see how Tobykins and Molly fessed up, if you like :)**

**Review please! **


	13. Death

**Okay, guys…flashback chapter will be in Night. How's that?**

**Death**

* * *

><p>On this gray, cold, rainy day, I'm standing over a grave that I dug behind Molly's barn. She's lowered her prized chicken into the grave, and I have to cover dirt over the little casket. Molly's silent tears get more frequent, and then she can't be quiet anymore. Her quiet cry slowly erupts into a sob as I continue to fill the grave. I feel awful doing this, but Molly couldn't do it; I just know it. Once I'm done, I pull my beautiful girlfriend into a hug and just let her cry; the rain's already made my shirt wet.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Did you guys enjoy it? Yeah, it's sad, but I like sad things. Is that bad?<strong>

**A few announcements…**

**I have a poll that I really need you guys to vote on! So please go to my profile and vote with all your might! **

**Also, PLEASE read and review this amazing story; it's very unique and only has 3 different reviewers. Let's change that.**

www. fanfiction .net/s/7428241/1/Rural_Beginnings_The_City_Boy_Who_Went_Farmer **(remove spaces)**


	14. LookAlike

**Look-Alike**

* * *

><p>Two men visited our island this week. I don't understand how they've never met – they look almost exactly alike! They wore purple bandannas, had dark brown hair, wore similar clothes, and were both summer lovers. I got along particularly well with the fisherman – Denny. Kai was nice too, but he didn't believe in naps. Oh well, I get used to people not appreciating naps anymore. Anyways, Denny was here for Molly and Kai was just travelling. I learned Denny and Molly grew up together; which I think is really cool. All in all, it was really nice having them here.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, Toby. I wonder if he considers napping a sport…?<strong>

**Review please! Don't forget about the poll on my profile!**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	15. Apple

**Apple**

* * *

><p>Something is different today. I'm living on a strange schedule. I'm always up at 8 AM, and I'm usually found either fishing at the end of the docks or in my room. My dialogue is always canned, and when I talk to Molly, I end up saying foolish, lovesick things over and over again. Someone tickles me, and I suddenly like Molly more. Time passes rather oddly in this dream…<p>

_*Bonk!*_

I jolt awake to find an apple in my lap; it's probably from Molly's apple tree I'm napping under. I shrug, take a bite, and go back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Does anyone recognize an actual way to gain bonus affection with the villagers? :D<strong>

**Review please! **

**Don't forget my poll, and only one additional reviewer has been added to this story; please review it! It's very unique, has a really cool plotline, and the author adds a twist of humor in his story; a recipe for an awesome fic!**

http:/www. fanfiction .net/s/7428241/1/Rural_Beginnings_The_City_Boy_Who_Went_Farmer **(remove spaces)**

**Love you guys!**

**~swingdancer23**


	16. Life

**Life**

* * *

><p>Molly reads a card. "<em>Open a sushi restaurant.<em> Ew. I don't even like sushi!"

I'm playing Life with Molly, and I'm crazy nervous. She just needs to draw the next card…

My turn comes and I don't even pay attention to what I'm doing. Soon after, she draws her card after moving her skateboard three spaces.

"Your sleepy boyfriend has a question for you; will you say 'I do?'"

Molly instantly bursts into tears and tackles me in a hug, kissing me all over my face; I can't help but laugh in between kisses.

I'm taking that as a yes.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Tobykins proposed :D <strong>

**Was it too soon? :/**

**The game I was referring to was Life: Twists and Turns. It's really fun!**

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	17. Night

**Night**

* * *

><p>That night, I had a new emotion dominate my normally calm demeanor.<p>

It was jealousy. Pure, ugly, terrible jealousy.

I'd never had this feeling before, and I didn't like it. It felt like something was just eating me alive from the inside out, and I felt like an awful person. I almost began to…nah, I couldn't hate Luke. I was just jealous of him.

So I went to Molly's farm to fix it. I had no idea what I was going to say or what I was doing. All I knew was that I couldn't keep my feelings suppressed any longer.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun-dun-dunnn! Oh no! What is the terrifying Toby T-Rex going to do next? <strong>

**Pschh, he wouldn't hurt a fly. I don't think he could, either…sorry Tobykins.**

**This will be a 3-chapter event! **

**Reviews are appreciated :)**


	18. Children

**Children**

* * *

><p>I started walking to Molly's farm, heart pounding and mind racing. I saw Paolo and Chloe on my way, holding hands and blushing. If children can confess how they feel, I know I can.<p>

"Be fearless, Toby, like a child," I pep-talked myself.

_I can do this…I can tell her how I feel…I am not a loser. _

_I'm not._

As soon as I was in front of her, I blurted, "Molly, there's something I have to say. I can't-"

"T-Toby, I love you," she cut in.

I stood there in shock as she stared at me intently, awaiting a response.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, this was thrown together, and terribly, at that. :(<strong>

**Toby, don't you realize wanting to be like a child is a bit…ah, never mind. You're too dang cute to correct, and you somehow pull it off! :P**

**Please review! Part 3 coming sooooon (:**

**In the meantime, check out my NaNoWriMo story on FictionPress!**

http:/ www. fictionpress. com /s/2967428/1/Lock_and_Key **(remove spaces)**

**I'd appreciate reviews so much! You can review anonymously on FP just like you can here (:**

**Thanks so much for reading!**


	19. Sun

**Sun**

* * *

><p>In disbelief, I was silent after Molly's love confession.<p>

I noticed that the sun was hiding behind the clouds at that moment, and I couldn't help but think the sun was my feelings for Molly, and the clouds were the barrier keeping me from expressing them.

My thoughts were interrupted when Molly asked, "Well? Are you going to just stand there or are you going to answer me?" She was on the verge of tears.

Immediately, I smiled and gently pulled her in for a sweet, gentle, quick kiss.

And then the clouds lifted away and the sun came out.

* * *

><p><strong>Hm, how did this little mini-series of drabbles turn out? That was how they got together…But what happened to Luke? Want to know? Request it and it'll show up in a future chapter!<strong>

**Reviews are very appreciated and requests and suggestions are ALWAYS welcome! (: **


	20. Beach

**Beach**

* * *

><p>As much as I like fishing, I don't care for the beach much. I love the ocean, I love lakes, I love water…but not the beach. Once, I took a nap on the beach and woke up covered in sand with a crab pinching my toe. I gently shook it off and dislodged myself from my sandy grave, probably created by Paolo. Then I went home and took a nice, hot bath with peppermint oils while I tried to get the sand off me. I found grains of sand in random places for weeks.<p>

I really don't enjoy the beach.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe, I had no idea what to do for this one, so I thought I'd make it one of Toby's random monologues xD<strong>

**Hey guys, will you pweezies check out my NaNoWriMo story on FictionPress?**

http:/ www. fictionpress .com /s/2967428/1/Lock_and_Key **(Remove spaces)**

**If you would leave a review, I'd love you forever! :D**

**Thanks so much for reading, and please review this, I'd like to know if anyone is even reading this anymore :P**


	21. Harvest Festival

**Harvest Festival**

* * *

><p>Apparently, there are two kinds of Harvest Festivals. Here and in a few other towns, you grow crops and get judged on the best one. In Mineral Town, however, it's where a giant pot is brought to the town square, and you throw in whatever ingredient you want. I would throw in a fish.<p>

Anyway, Molly and I are at the Harvest Festival right now, and she just won the crop contest. I told her she would, but she wouldn't believe me.

"I knew you'd win," I say.

"Go ahead…rub it in…"

"I will." Then I kiss her nose.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, isn't Tobykins so cute? ^^<strong>

**I was really scraping bottom on this one, but hey, it doesn't matter.**

**Reviews are very appreciated!**


	22. Afraid

**Afraid**

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you can't marry me?" I ask, on the verge of tears.<p>

"Because, Toby! I just…I just can't!" Molly exclaims, staring me straight in the face; her expression pained and tired; something isn't right.

I don't understand. Why is she doing this?

"That's not a reason!" I think that's the first time I've ever yelled in my life.

"It's reason enough! I can't marry you!"

"Do you want to?"

"Of course!"

"Then why can't you?"

Tears spill over her beautiful eyes. "Because I'm afraid."

I pull her close and plant a kiss on her forehead. "I'm not."

* * *

><p><strong>This was awful D: Oh well. It's better than absolutely nothing. I felt I should update :P<strong>

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	23. Hate

**Hate**

* * *

><p>"What is hate?" Paolo asks me, sitting on the edge of the dock with me. He lets his bare feet dangle down, not even coming close to the water. I do the same thing, but my toes almost touch the water.<p>

His question takes me aback. "Um…" I scratch my head. "Hate…is where you don't like somebody. But it's more than just disliking someone; it's disliking someone a lot, more than you can describe."

"Oh. What does it feel like?" What is it with kids and questions?

I bait my line and cast. "I don't know. I've never felt it."

* * *

><p><strong>I know all about kids and questions…babysitting is an adventure.<strong>

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	24. Birth

**Birth**

* * *

><p>I witnessed Paolo's birth seven years ago. I was 16 at the time, and it scarred me for life. His mom was in labor for 48 hours – do you realize how long that is? That is <em>two days<em> of pushing and pulling and dilations and contraptions, or whatever they are. How she did that without passing out is beyond me. I don't know how I got stuck there with my aunt in labor, but all I remember was being deeply disturbed as I saw things I never wanted to see and had my eardrums blown out.

I don't like childbirth.

* * *

><p><strong>Sadly, this is all I could come up with for this chapter. Sorry about this disturbing blob of words.<strong>

**By the way, I know that "contraptions" is not the word – it's "contractions". I just wanted to make sure you knew I wasn't **_**that**_** hopelessly confused.**

**Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
